College Life
by PaLoFr15
Summary: "Sokka and I have enrolled in the Elemental College of Bending. On my first day, as fate would have it, I run into the Avatar, the subject of my thesis!" Read to see what crazy antics will follow! Katara POV. AU and OOC. KATAANG!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ATLA! Hope you all like my first fic! Obviously AU with the OOCness and age differences.**

* * *

They say that The Elemental College of Bending was the best school for benders out there. It seemed like it was located in the center of all four nations. Even though my twin brother (yes we are identical twins, though most don't see our similarities) and I didn't go there for their bending, it was still a great school. For me, they had excellent history classes about each element and their backgrounds. You see, I want to become a history professor. Right now, I plan to go to The Elemental College of Bending to get started on my thesis on the Avatar, the master of all the elements. Also, since I'm a waterbender, I will be taking their healing classes as some of their required credits for benders. My brother, however, is not a bender and isn't required to take any bending classes. He wants to become a master swordsman and have his own dojo to teach the 'way of the sword'. That's how he puts it anyways. That's why this college is so great! They have everything here. I can tell I'm going to love it there.

I wanted to wear something that would show others that I was a waterbender. I wanted to stand out. I wanted to know other waterbenders. Where I came from, I was the only waterbender. This will hopefully be a change for the better.

"Katara! Stop daydreaming and drooling, we are here!" I was startled out of my college fantasies and glared at him.

"Sokka I do not drool!" I told him angrily. I soon got over it when campus came into view. We both pressed our faces against the windows to get a better look at the campus.

It was beautiful. The whole campus made a square shape. In the far back you could see four identical buildings, each with a different elemental symbol. That's where all the bending classes would take place, depending on what type of bender you were. To the left was a Social Science building and an Arts building. The Social Science building is where the history, math, and science classes were and the Arts building is where the art and theater classes were. To the right were the administrative offices and where book and supplies stores were. The cafeteria was also there. The opening where you walked into the square was a big parking lot. All around campus, dorm rooms were located by every building. In the middle was a very large grassy area with a pond and fountain. Probably for students during their study time. Our father, Hakoda, pulled into the parking lot and helped us start to get our luggage out.

"I can't believe this is it," I said quietly. Now that it was finally here, I couldn't believe it.

"I'm sure you'll do fine here, Katara," my dad told me. I looked up at him and saw he was teary-eyed. For his sake, I would be strong about this. Sokka and I gave him a big hug and said our good-byes. We waved at him as he pulled away.

"Love you dad!" I yelled, waving my arms around. I guess I overdid it though because I ended up smacking Sokka in the face.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

"It's fine, let's just head to the office," Sokka grumbled.

We grabbed our things and headed over to the administrative building. When we walked in the first thing I noticed was a map of the campus on a billboard. Apparently they had arenas in the far back of campus for specific things. They had a sports building and designated feilds for the sports. The also had an arena for every element. And they also had a swordfighting and warrior training arena.

When I looked around inside the admin office building, I seen it was a lot like what we seen outside. The elemenetal books were in the far back, the social science books were to the left, and these old looking ladies were seated in a front desk near the right. The billboard I seen was right in the middle next to their very large cafeteria. I guessed that they put important announcements on that billboard.

 _I'll have to pay attention to that._

My thoughts were put to a halt when the old ladies started speaking to Sokka and I. We walked up to them.

"Hello, what are your names?" they spoke in unison. It was very unsettling.

"Um. I'm Katara Mesyk and this is Sokka Mesyk," I told the unsettling, old ladies. They went to the back and rumaged through file drawer after file drawer until finally popping back up to us.

"Here are your schedules, book lists, dorm buildings, room numbers and keys, and cafeteria cards. Those cards are good for discounts on basically everything here, so don't lose them," they smiled at us. We thanked them and walked away.

"Is it just me or are theyyyy... uhhhh," Sokka slowly stopped walking and had the all-too-familiar love sick stare stuck to his face.

"Okay, who is it this time?" I rolled my eyes at him. He just kept staring and pointed.

I looked in the direction where he was pointing at and saw a very pretty girl with brownish-red hair. She seemed like the cheerleader type to me. She turned and looked at us.

"Oh no! She's coming this way! What do I do? What do I say? Oh no, oh no, oh no..." I slapped him.

"Knock it off she's almost here!" I glared at him. I quickly replaced it with a smile as the girl came closer to us.

"Hi! I'm Suki. Do you think one of you can help me?" Sokka was still speachless, so I guess it was up to me to help this girl.

"I'm Katara and this is Sokka," I pointed to a scared-shitless Sokka, "We'd love to help, but we're new here too so we might not be as much help."

"Maybe we could help each other then," she smiled sweetly at me. I couldn't help but really start to like this girl.

"What do you need help with?" I asked.

"I need to find a dorm building called Scholtte. Do you guys know where that is?" Suki asked. Sokka perked up.

"Hey, that's where I'm at! It's right here on the map, look." He went right up next to Suki and pushed the map up into her face.

"I guess that means you're a non-bender too?" Suki asked as she tried to get the map out of her face.

"They room people based on their bending ability?" I asked.

"Ya, they have like three dorm buildings for each elemental and non-bender."

"Well we should probably head over there and check it out. See ya later Katara!" Sokka said hurriedly. He grabbed Suki and his bags and made a run towards Scholtte. Suki looked back and gave me a silent look that said, " _We'll talk later_ ".

I sighed and looked for my dorm building.

 _Looks like I'm in Aguafer on the other side of campus in room 406. Well Katara, the best school around means a lot of students. I can probably get my supplies and books after I move in since we have a free day today._

I started walking towards my dorm, talking out my schedule.

* * *

 **Monday**

TIME, CLASS, TEACHER, BUILDING, ROOM

8:00-8:50, Breakfast

9:00-10:10, Airbender History, Monk Gyatso, Soc. Sci., 167

10:20-11:30, Healing, Kana Touri, Water, 53

11:40-12:40, Lunch

12:50-2:00, Chemistry, Mr. Boots, Soc. Sci., 234

2:10-4:10, Study

4:20-5:30, Dinner

 **Tuesday**

TIME, CLASS, TEACHER, BUILDING, ROOM

8:00-8:50, Breakfast

9:00-10:10, Waterbender History, Mr. Pakku, Soc. Sci., 183

10:20-11:30, Healing , Kana Touri, Water, 53

11:40-12:40, Lunch

12:50-2:00, Calculus, Mrs. Schulte, Soc. Sci., 265

2:10-4:10, Study

4:20-5:30, Dinner

 **Wednesday**

TIME, CLASS, TEACHER, BUILDING, ROOM

8:00-8:50, Breakfast

9:00-10:10, Earthbender History, Sir Beifong, Soc. Sci., 172

10:20-11:30, Healing , Kana Touri, Water, 53

11:40-12:40, Lunch

12:50-2:00, Personal Wellness, Coach Beau, Gym, Gym

2:10-4:10, Study

4:20-5:30, Dinner

 **Thursday**

TIME, CLASS, TEACHER, BUILDING, ROOM

8:00-8:50, Breakfast

9:00-10:10, Firebender History, Gen. Iroh, Soc. Sci., 149

10:20-11:30, Healing , Kana Touri, Water, 53

11:40-12:40, Lunch

12:50-2:00, Chemistry, Mr. Boots, Soc. Sci., 234

2:10-4:10, Study

4:20-5:30, Dinner

 **Friday**

TIME, CLASS, TEACHER, BUILDING, ROOM

8:00-8:50, Breakfast

9:00-10:10, Elemental/Avatar History, Guru Pathik, Soc. Sci., 143

10:20-11:30, Healing, Kana Touri, Water, 53

11:40-12:40, Lunch

12:50-2:00, Calculus, Mrs. Schulte, Soc. Sci., 265

2:10-4:10, Study

4:20-5:30, Dinner

* * *

As I continued to evaluate my schedule, I didn't notice another person doing the exact same thing. Soon we collided with each other, bags falling to the ground.

"Oomph!" We both hit the ground hard. I looked up at the kid, who was currently sprawled out on the sidewalk. I saw that he was a boy. The first thing I noticed were his eyes. They were a beautiful silver. He was obviously an airbender. He had on a blue beanie, which was concealing a blue arrow underneath. He was also wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans. Even with the hoodie on you could tell he was lean, but muscular.

"Ouch," he heald his head in his hands. When he glanced up at me he gasped," Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. My first day here and I'm already running people over," he stressed.

I said the first thing that came to my mind, "Aren't you a little young to have your arrows?"

"W-what do you mean?" he asked me, eyes wide, immediately deffensive. He reached up to yank his beanie over his arrow.

"Well by the looks of it, you're a Freshman and I know most airbenders don't get their arrows until they're at least out of college." By now we were standing, not realizing how close we were to each others faces.

"How would you, a little Water Tribe girl, know anything about my own culture and feel the need to lecture it to me?" His eyes narrowed. At first I was wondering how he knew I was water tribe, until I looked down at myself.

 _You wanted to stand out._

I sighed.

 _He is very observative. Almost as much as me. Still doesn't explain why he's so nervous. Wait a minute... No, he can't be... That's rediculous Katara, he can't be the Avatar. Well, I guess it wouldn't be that surprising since this is the best school for benders. Maybe he wants to keep it a secret._

"I plan on becoming a History teacher. I'm planning to learn all there is to know about each elements cultural backgorund. I'm also here to learn all there is about the Avatar," after hearing me say Avatar, his eyes got noticeably bigger," It's actually what my thesis is about," I told him smugly.

"Congradulations," he managed to sputter out.

 _Based on his reactions, he might be the Avatar... Lets see how far he lets this go._

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about the Avatar, would you?" I turned my back to him, asking him innocently.

When I turned back around he had pressed himself up against me. He was so close I could feel our breaths mix. I glanced up at his eyes to see him staring intensely at me. My heartbeat went up a few notches when I noticed that he was bringing his face down to my ear.

He whispered slowly, "Leave me alone."

As quickly as that happened, he was gone.

After a few minutes to get my heartbeat down, I smirked and whispered to myself, "That proves it. He's the Avatar. And I'm gonna get him to tell me."

* * *

 **Please tell me you liked it? Don't worry Aang won't be a bitch this whole time. He's just stressed with all that's going on. He wants to keep being the Avatar a secret and Katara might blow it for him. When they encounter next time will she be so kind to let him get away? Mhuahaha. I hope you all liked this and will be patient with me for the next update! R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm probably gonna update weekly just to see if this is worth writing. Otherwise I'm really enjoying this! Hope you all like Chapter Two.**

* * *

"So this is Aguafer..." I sighed to myself. I wondered if I'd have a roomate. I heard that there are singles, doubles, and even rooms that held five people. Honestly, five would be way too much for me. I really hoped I would be in at least a double.

I walked into the building and saw they had a grand staircase and an elevator. I walked up to the elevator and seen a poster on it.

 _Only handicaped students and faculty are allowed._

The staircase was to the left, and to the right was a sectioned off area that held an enormous pool. I looked back at my room number.

 _406\. I'm guessing that's on the fourth floor._

I started heading up the staircase. I couldn't shake the thought of that airbender with the arrows. Why would he want to keep being the Avatar a secret? He would be the most popular person in the world? Maybe he didn't want all of the fame and attention. I, myself, was not a fan of attention. Maybe I'm wrong about him being the Avatar. Still, I'm going to confront him and ask him. If I had the Avatar as a primary resource in my thesis, everyone would be wanting me to be their professor!

As I predicted, I was on the fourth floor. By the time I got there I was exhausted. I have no idea how anyone would be able to do the whole six floors. I only had to walk the fourth floor hallways for a while before I found room 406.

When I walked in, I noticed it was a double.

 _Yes!_

There were two twin beds, four dressers, and a closet for us to share. There was also someone already in here. She was too distracted on getting her stuff out to notice me. She had brought out a huge tv, a fridge, two beanbag chairs, a laptop, a gigantic mirror, and now she started stuffing her shelves with hair products and make up.

The girl herself was very beautiful. She was obviously Water Tribe, or else why would she be in this dorm. She had our tanned skin, blue eyes, and unique snow white hair. She turned around, seen me, and screamed, falling backwords and landing on one of her beanbag chairs.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I went over and helped her out of her chair. She was giggling.

"It's fine. I didn't hear you come in. I'm Yue, your roomate! If you don't mind, I kind of already rearranged everything to give us the most space," she explained to me.

I looked around. She was right. She had our beds as far away from each other as they could go and had our dressers up against the wall. The window and closet had enough space around to get to them. Beside her bed was her fridge and in the middle were her beanbag chairs. The tv was already set up on the wall by her bed. Everything was perfect.

"I love it!" I exclaimed, "I will start putting my stuff away then."

"Okay!"

After we were finished with putting our stuff away, Yue motioned for us to sit in the beanbag chairs. For the next half hour I really got to know Yue. She was here because she wanted to become a marine biologist and help heal animals. We found out we were in the same healing class. She told me she came from a very wealthy family and was very fortunate. I also found out that she loves art and sells some of her art in her free time. She actually had a poster up of a dolphin that she told me she painted herself.

"That painting is really good. Are you sure you don't want be an artist as your profession?" I asked her. She shook her head at me.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I loved all the animals that surrounded us at the North Pole," she clasped her hands together, "I remember one time when I had fallen through the ice, and this sea leopard pushed me back towards the surface. If it weren't for that sea leopard, I wouldn't be here today. I want to dedicate my life to help and heal animals like one had done for me," she finished.

I nodded, not knowing what to say after her speech. She just shook her hands and stood up. I followed suite.

"Well, I should probably go and meet up with Suki by the fountain. I promised her we would meet up there at 3:00," Yue told me.

"You know Suki?" I asked, smiling at her. Small world.

"Ya! I met her when my family and I went on a vacation to Kyoshi Island. We've kept in touch ever since. How do you know her?" Yue asked me.

"I actually just met her today. My brother and I were just walking out of the office and she came up to us. She was confused and didn't know where she was supposed to go. Then my goofy brother gets all in her face and whisks her away," I laughed, "Sometimes Sokka can get too dramatic around girls he likes."

We headed out our room, but before we got too far down the hallway I remembered something.

"Hey, wait a sec. I need to go and buy books for my classes and I need my lists. Be right back!" I rushed back inside and grabbed the list. I also made sure that our door was locked.

 _I don't want any of Yue's expensive stuff to be stolen._

"It's a good thing you remembered. Getting my books was the first thing I did here," Yue told me.

"I probably should have done that," I sighed, "Oh well, after we hang with my brother and Suki, I can ask them if they need their books and want to come with me."

The walk to the fountain was silent. It was a confortable silence though. I could tell Yue wasn't a big talker. It gave me some time to think about that guy again. Come to think of it, I don't even know his name. I could just here what my mother would say about me:

 _"Katara! First you scare the boy and now you are trying to hunt him down and force him to help you, and you don't even know his name?! What would your father think of you?"_

 _"Okay first of all, I'm not hunting him down. I'm just gonna talk to him the next time I find him."_

 _"Sounds like stalking to me."_

I had to laugh out loud at that part. Yue gave me a funny look, but didn't say anything. Even when I'm talking for her she makes me laugh and smile.

 _Oh how I miss you mom._

When Sokka and I were just thirteen years old, we lost our mother to breast cancer. She had been struggling with it most of her life. In the last year of her life, she decided the pain was too much and stopped having chemo. We knew she was suffering, so we learned to accept that we would'nt have our mother anymore. Her death affected our family greatly.

I almost started crying right there on the spot until Yue shouted, "Look, they're over there. Hey Suki!" We came to the other side of the fountain where Sokka and Suki were. And they were...

MAKING OUT?!

"SOKKA!" I screamed, "What would dad say about you kissing a girl you just met?! Are you okay Suki? I know my brother comes on strong and he probably didn't realise you were unconsenting. Sokka I am so-"

"Katara calm down," Suki giggled at me and wrapped her arm around my brother, "I initiated it."

I looked back and forth between the two of them.

 _Well this is embarrissing._

While my face turned red, I turned around and said, "Well, I guess that's different then." Everyone laughed.

"While I'd love to stay and get rideculed at," I said sarcastically, "I have to go and buy books. Suki and Sokka would you join me?"

"Sure," Suki said. Then she turned to Yue and asked, "Do you need your books too Yue?"

Yue shook her head, "You guys go ahead. I got mine earlier today. I will just go and meet some of my other friends here."

"Okay so it's about 3:30 right now. How about we agree to meet up at the cafeteria for dinner at 5:00?" I suggested. Everyone agreed and departed. It didn't take us long to get to the admin buildings. When we went into the book sotre, Sokka immediately went to the martial art section of the store. I took this as an opportunity to be along with Suki.

"So Suki, tell me about yourself," I asked her as were browsed through the shelves on the Social Science side, occasionally pulling out a book we needed.

"Well, I am originally from Kyoshi Island. I came here to train to be the best warrior so I can protect my town. I am usually a nice person, but if you get me angry I will go all Kyoshi Warrior style on your ass," I laughed at that part, "I also want to have my own training liscense so I could train the next generation 'the way of the warrior'."

"Wow. From what you just told me, you and Sokka are very similar," I told her, surprised.

"I know right! Sokka and I really got to know each other when he drragged me away. Sorry about that by the way," she apologised. I shook my head.

"It's totally fine. I know how Sokka can get sometimes. Must be a twin telepathy thing or something."

"Wait, back up. You two are twins?! I mean, you guys do look similar, but I though that was normal for all siblings. I should have guessed that since you both are Freshman here."

It was silent for a minute before I asked the question that kept on nagging at me.

"So... You and Sokka huh?" I asked glancing at her, smirking. She blushed and bit down on her finger.

"Ya, he's a sweet guy."

"You guys are a sweet couple. Sorry about earlier. It's just whenever Sokka gets a girlfriend that quick, it never lasts long. I don't want that for you," I smiled assuringly at her, "Maybe that won't happen this time. You seem like a really nice and fun person who will keep Sokka on his toes," I laughed, but then got serious, "If he ever does anything stupid or hurts you in any way, come tell me and I will straighten him out." She smiled and nodded at me.

We had to seperate after a while when we got all of our Social Science books. She went back to Sokka while I wandered to the back of the store where hopefully they still had some healing books left. While I was searching, I saw something in the corner of my eye.

It was him! The guy who may or may not be the Avatar! He didn't have his black hoodie on anymore, just a white tank. He still had his beanie on. You could still see his arrows, especially with that tank on. If he wants to keep being the Avatar a secret, he must think that the regular person here wouldn't have enough knowledge to question his arrows like me.

 _He is actually pretty good-looking. Should I tell him I know his secret?_

I walked up closer behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He whipped around with a surprised look on his face, knocking over some of his books he had laid on the table beside us.

"Ah! Oh, it's you," he smiled apologetically, "Hey, I'm sorry about before. I was just really stressed out from trying to move in and figuring out my schedule."

To say the least, I was shocked. Out of all the things he could have said to me, I was not expecting an apology. I thought back to when we had that little agrument and realised I wasn't acting very nice either.

"It's fine," I smiled back, blushing a little, "I was acting wrong too. I shouldn't make assumptions. My brother always said I have a big mouth." We both got on the ground and started picking up his books.

"You know what?" he asked after all of his books were safely back on the table, "I don't even know your name."

"How rude of me," I chuckled, remembered the fake conversation with Mom, "I'm Katara."

"Hello Katara, I'm Aang."

 _Aang... That's a cute name. This is so weird. An couple hours ago he was so nervous and defensive. This is like a new person._

I decided not to mention anything about the Avatar. He might be him, but I don't want to anger him and ruin this nice conversation.

"If you're planning on buying all those books, you definitely can't carry them all by yourself." Seriously, the guy had like ten of them!

"Oh I'm sure I'll be fine!" He went to grab all the books at once and everything toppled all over him. One was open on top of his beanie. He grabbed the book, closed it, and huffed so hard it blew my hair back a little. I laughed shamelessly as I heald out a hand for him to grab. He placed the book back on the table so he could grab my hand and pull himself. I noticed with great satisfaction that he was blushing madly.

He scratched the back of his head and said sheepishly, "I guess it wouldn't hurt if I had some help."

"Sounds good. Just let me get mine. I need only one more," I told him. I skimmed through the entire section, all the while feeling his gaze on me. "Ah-ha, there you are Healing for Masters." I turned and smiled at him.

"Be right back!" He gave me confused look. I started running to the front of the store before stopping and running back to him. "Stay right here." He chuckled and shook his head at me. I ran all the way to the front of the store and grabbed their one cart that wasn't allowed out of the store. As I ran back with it, people were dogding and trying not to get hit by me.

"Sorry!" I yelled back to the frightened people. When I got back, Aang was laughing at me.

"You-gasp-really know-gasp-how to make things interesting." I rolled my eyes at him and started putting his books in the cart. We walked to the check out and swiped our cards to get a discount for our items.

"For now since we can't have the cart with us, you can put your books in my backpack," I told him once we were outside.

"Okay, but I'm gonna carry it," he said taking my bag full of his books from me.

"What, you don't trust me?" I smirked at him, starting to head to the left. He just laughed and ran to catch up to me. When he was close enough, he nudged me.

"Since you have so kindly let me use your backpack, let me tell you that you're going the wrong way." I didn't say anything in return. I just swiftly and smoothly changed my direction. Which translates into me tripping over my own feet. Before I hit the ground I closed my eyes, waiting for the painful contact. But it didn't come. The only sound heard were my books falling to the ground. I opened my eyes to see Aang's hands around my waste to keep me from falling.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun. Cliffhanger! See, I told you guys Aang was gonna get nicer. That's some really intense flirting they have going on! Still not really sure what the plot of this is... R & R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of your kind reviews! I'm so sorry about not updating last week! We've recently have had bad storms in my area and we've been without internet for what feels like forever. I'm gonna try to update every weekend. Sorry it took me forever, but here is Chapter 3! Also, sorry for all the grammar mistakes, I'm writing this fast.**

 **Enough apologies! Onward with the story!**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Aang's hands around my *waist to keep me from falling. I looked up at him and blinked. He was smirking down at me. I could just feel my face start to burn. He noticed my discomfort and brought me back to a standing position.

"Uhh, thanks," I told him. He just bent over and started laughing.

"What?" I asked him angrily. He stood up and pretended to wipe a tear.

"Y-your face was priceless! You were like:" His expression changed to wide eyes and pressed lips. He burst out laughing again. I hmphed and turned my back on him.

"It's mean to tease people you know." I told him.

"Ya, but you make it too easy." He smirked

I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him. He immediately copied my actions and added his hands on his hips.

"Uurgh!" I yelled, frustrated. I walked over to where I dropped my books and began picking them up.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you." When he came over, I seen in his face that he didn't look sorry at all. Once all my books were collected, we stood up. He handed me the ones he had picked up.

"But, really, I'm sorry I teased you," he said as I glared, "Do you forgive me?" he asked, giving me puppy eyes.

"Fine..."

"Yes!" He picked me up and swung me around in a big hug. It made me even dizzier since he used his bending. When he set me down, he had to put his arms around my waist again to keep me steady. My stomach began to fill with butterflies.

 _What is this guy doing to me? I've never felt this way around someone in a long time..._

"We should probably continue walking. It's almost 5:00," I said looking at my phone that I pulled out of my purse.

"Why is 5:00 so important?" he asked, looking adorably confused. We once again started our walk to his dorm.

"That's when I'm supposed to meet Yue, my brother and his girlfriend, Suki at the cafeteria for dinner. You can come too if you want," I invited him.

"That sounds cool. I don't really have any friends here. I live in a single."

"Well, know that you've got a friend in me." He laughed.

"So, back up. I didn't know you have a brother," he said.

"A twin brother, to be exact."

"Cool! Back home, I know these twins, but they look nothing alike. They don't even look like siblings."

"Sokka and I look like normal siblings, but not enough to look like twins."

"So his name is Sokka?"

"Ya. If I were you I would be careful around him. He kinda gets protective over me whenever I hang around guys like you."

"What do you mean guys like me?" he asked, feigning hurt. I just pushed him a little.

Shaking my head, I replied, "Nevermind." He seemed like he wanted to ask me more about it, but he stopped.

"Well, here's Chouinard," he said. We walked through the doors. Inside it was very spacious. Very different from the crowdiness of Aguafer. They had elevators, but there was a spiral staircase to the left.

Aang looked at me gawking at the strange stairs.

"We airbenders usually bend ourselves up to our floors," he said, looking at me cheekily, "Lucky for you I'm on the top floor." And with that he grabbed me and airbended us to the sixth floor. I screamed the whole way up. When we reached his floor, he set us both on the ground gently.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled at him with a big smile on my face. "Can we do that again?!"

He gave me a huge smile in return. "Of course! How else are we going to get down?"

"Umm, the elevator?" I asked, being a smart-ass. He gave me a look.

"You would rather go down the elevator than letting a 'brother disapproving', young man glide you down." I blushed at the brother disapproving part. I shook my head.

"So, which room is yours?" I asked, trying to take the attention away from me.

"613. It's just around the corner." He grabbed my hand and led the way. I looked down at our intwinded hands and shuddered a little from the unnatural heat I felt radiating from his hands.

 _Why are is hands so warm? Maybe he has been practicing firebending. All the more readon to believe he is the Avatar. Should I even tell him I know? I could keep the secret for him without him ever knowing that I know he's the Avatar._

"Here we are," he said, interrupting my thoughts. He released my hand, somewhat unwillingly, and reached for his key.

"Prepare to be amazed." he whispered. He opened his door dramatically and monotoned, "Ta-da."

Inside there was obviously one bed. He had it up against one of the two bare walls, which were yellow, adjacent to the window by the left. Every dorm room had to be colored by their nation. Mine was blue. Fire Nation is red, Earth Kingdom is green, and non-benders were plain white. Opposite of his bed was where his drawers and desk was. He had an electric blue laptop on the desk. His closet was open with piles of clothes needing to be hanged. He had a mirror on top of his drawers with a razor and shaving cream in front of it. It wasn't much, but it was roomy.

"This is a lot more room than mine. With Yue's stuff everywhere one can barely breath. I don't mind though," I told him. I watched as he took my backpack off and began to put his books on the shelves above his desk. As he handed me my backpack, I put the books I was carrying into it.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what's your major?" I asked him. He straightened his back and turned to look at me with his wide eyes.

"Umm," he started, "It's kinda like what you do. I have to learn all elements cultures, their backgrounds, and then I have extensive studies," he finished nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me that before? Will we have classes together? Can I see your schedule?" I asked excitedly. I walked towards him but he backed up. I saw the fear in his eyes.

 _Maybe it will be best for the both of us if I tell him now._

"I'm sorry Katara, I can't."

"Aang, is there something you aren't telling me?" I asked, knowing full well what it was. I was hoping I would get him to tell me.

"W-what do you mean?"

"What do _you_ mean by extensive studies?" I asked, getting closer and closer to him. He gulped.

"Why were you so worried when I asked you about your tattoos?" We were eye to eye. Only inches apart. I kept bombarding him with questions, knowing I was torturing him.

"Why are your hands so unnaturally warm?" His eyes looked like they were to the point of popping out of his head. He shook his head and ducked under and rushed to the other side pf the room.

Finally, I asked the question he didn't want to hear, "Why won't you tell me what I already know?" We stared at each other from across the room. He sighed and got closer.

"Katara, I don't want it to change what you think of me. I want to still be your friend. I know that we've only known each other for a couple of hours, but I don't want to ruin this." He gave me a pained expression.

"That's exactly what I've been thinking," I told him. "I didn't ask you about this before, because I thought I would ruin our friendship. I realise now that true friendship relies on trust and honesty. If you really think our friendship is one that can last, you need to trust me and be honest with me." He walked closer to me.

"You can't tell anyone. I was told that I could make it public, but I don't want that kind of attention. I want to be known for being me."

"You wish you were normal." I said it like a fact, not a question. He really wishes that he was a normal airbender.

"Don't get me wrong, this is amazing. I just wish everyone would treat me the same as anyone else." I took the extra step and wrapped my arms around him to pull him into a hug.

"I knew and did I treat you any different?" He didn't answer. His head was still placed on my shoulder. He was only probably a couple inches taller than me so it wasn't uncomfortable.

"You don't have to worry about me telling anyone that you're the Avatar." He immediately pulled back and gave me a weird face.

"Katara, I'm not the Avatar. I'm gay." My heart stopped.

 _He's GAY?! But everything was pointing to him being the Avatar! Why was he flirting with me then?! Oh no, I've probably offended him. Calm down Katara and apologise!_

"Aang, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of assumed. I mean, it's okay that you're gay. I never would have expected that-"

"Katara!" I stopped and looked at him. He was trying to control his laughter. "I'm not gay."

I stared at him for a full minute while he continued to laugh. I punched him hard on the arm and walked over to his window.

* * *

 **Let me clarify something here. I do not mind if someone is gay or not, even though I'm a Christian. I'm not on here to force beliefs in anyone's face. I'm only putting that in here for humor. I thought it was kind of funny that some of the things that Katara notices about Aang are kind of gay qualities. I felt like this was getting too depressing. I saw the chance and took it. If you're offended, I deeply apologise.**

* * *

"You really need to learn your lesson about teasing people. We were having a heart-to-heart!" I yelled at him. He calmed his laughter down and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry. I guess humor is my way of coping. Yes, I am the Avatar. Man, it feels really werid to say that out loud. I am the Avatar."

"I won't tell anyone, not even my brother."

"I know you won't," he said quietly. He smiled at me gratefully. He walked over to his desk cuboard and pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked while examining the paper.

"It's my schedule. Lets sit on my bed and find out what classes we have together," he told me as we sat on his bed.

 _Only my first day and I'm in some guys bed. Well, I guess I can't call Aang 'some guy'. Who'd ever guess I'd become BFF's with the Avatar._

"So you have all your history classes with me. Also our science and math classes are the same. You have a free hour third period and your whole study hour is devoted to bending classes." He nodded along as I read. "So do you have only one-on-one training for bending."

"Ya, every year here I will be mastering an element. Since I've obviously already mastered airbending," he gave me a pointed look, "this year I will be mastering waterbending. Next year it will be earthbending. Then firebending the year after that. The final year I have to connect spiritually to the Avatar State. The Avatar State is-"

"-when the Avatar is at his/her most powerful. They have all the cosmic energy in the universe helping them. It is also when they are at their most weakest. If the Avatar is killed when he is in the Avatar State, the Avatar will cease to exist." I said automatically. I shook my head and smiled at him. He was just staring at me with his mouth wide open.

"Sorry," I said, embarrised. He quickly shut his mouth and shook his head.

"No! That was awesome!" he told me. I blushed.

"I still have a lot to learn."

"Don't worry, me too. Hey! We could be study budies!" he said excitedly.

 _It's hard to turn someone down with that enthusiasm. Not that I was thinking about turning him down. This study idea is actually what I wanted! I will have the Avatar as a primary resource!_

"Ya! We can figure out times for us to study later. Just in case we lose each other, we should give each other our numbers.

 _Real smooth Katara. He definitely thinks you like him now._

 _What's so bad about that?_

"Okay!" he said. He whipped out his phone. "What's the number?" After I gave it to him, he text me. I turned my phone on and seen multiple texts from Sokka. I hurriedly put Aang's number into my phone. I looked at my clock. 5:18.

I gasped. "Oh no! We're late!"

"For what?" he asked.

"We were supposed to be at the cafeteria by 5:00!" I opened the texts from Sokka.

 _5:01; Hey, where are you? It's 5:00._

 _5:07; Katara, answer me. Are you with that guy Suki and I saw you with at the book store? I told Suki not to leave you with him._

 _5:17; Dammit Katara, I've called you six times already! I'm I gonna have to call the cops and tell them my sister has been kidnapped?_

I quickly dialed his number and held the phone next to my ear. I glanced at Aang and seen him put his hoodie from before back on and grab my backpack. He motioned for us to walk out the door. By the time he locked his door, Sokka finally picked up.

"Katara, where are you?! I've been calling and you haven't been answering." I sighed.

 _At least he cares._

"Sokka, I'm sorry. I'm with Aang, the guy from the bookstore." We rounded the corner and walked to the staircase.

"I knew it! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?!" Aang turned to looked at me and shook his head and made a crazy sign with his hand. I laughed.

 _Sokka must be really loud, or it's some kind of weird Avatar thing._

"What is going on?! And why are you laughing?!"

"Sokka, calm down! Everything's fine. I'm gonna drop off my books and then we will be there."

"You guys actually might not make it in time. Everyone's almost done eating. Afterwards we are going to play tennis."

"Okay, Aang and I will eat and then join you guys."

"Just be careful around him. I know he's your boyfriend," Aang and I both did a double take at that," and I know you're in love with him, but you've never had a boyfriend before and you don't know if he's psycho or not.

"Okay, first of all," I whispered, "he's not my boyfriend, and second, if I ever do get a boyfriend I will know very well if he's psychotic or not. Thank you very much!" I hung up on him and sighed.

"Well, that was awkward." Aang just shook his head.

"How did you hear our conversation? Is it some kind of Avatar thing, a you thing, or a crazy ass loud Sokka thing?"

He laughed and said, "It's a me thing. I have excellent hearing. Comes with being an airbender."

By now we have been standing my the staircase for the rest of Sokka and I's call. I looked over the edge and back to Aang.

"Are we gonna glide down or what?" I smirked at him. "Now that we don't have a time-phrame, we can go as slow or as fast as we want," I told him, knowing what I said was full of innuendo. He laughed and grabbed my waist again, lifting us over the edge and going down full speed. I was laughing hysterically even after we hit the ground.

"That has to be the most fun thing ever!"

* * *

 **I feel like I've gotten a lot of things said and accomplished in this chapter. Finally Katara tells Aang that she knows and they're both okay with it. I really want this story to stay drama free, but I may throw in some things later. R &R! Again, sorry for everything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Again I'm so sorry this took longer than I thought. I'm no longer going to say when I think I will update. It will be here when it is :)**

 **I hope you all like it!**

 **Btw at the end a mystery character comes into play...**

* * *

As Aang and I walked out the door of Chouinard, I turned around to look at him. He stopped and gave me a confused look.

"Hey Aang, since we've wasted so much time, how about I bring my books back later after tennis?" I suggested. He smiled and shook his head.

"It's fine. I actually wanna see your room. Who cares if we are a little late. We are technically grown-ups now!" he said proudly and struck a pose. I laughed and started walking again.

"Well okay then. To Aguafer!" I exclaimed. Aang realised I was walking again and ran to catch back up to me.

"Have you noticed that these are very stupid names for college dorms?" Aang asked me.

"I know, but the author of this story wanted weird and different names that people would struggle to pronounce them."

"The who?"

"Um, uh... Wanna play twenty questions to pass the time?" I asked hurriedly.

"Sure! I love this game. Um, favorite color?" he asked lamely while scratching the back of his head.

"You would think blue because I'm a waterbender, but I see enough of it as it is," I shuddered, "but recently it's actually been charcoal grey."

 _He doesn't have to know that reccently meant the first time I met him and his stormy grey eyes._

"Orange, but not like traffic sign orange, more of a sunset."

"Lucky number?" I asked.

"11."

"Why?" I asked.

"Uh-huh," he said while wagging his index finger back and forth, "Only one question at a time." He smirked at me. I sighed.

"Fine, what?" I basically growled.

"Ooh someone's getting grumpy," he said while jabbing at my sides. I slammed my elbow into his stomach.

"I'm hungry," I told him. He was rubbing his stomach, wincing at the pain.

"You sure have an arm on you," he grunted.

"Well?" I asked, impatient.

"Well what?" he asked, adorably confused.

"You're question!"

"Oh ya! What's your lucky number?" By now we were half way to Aguafer. It was starting to get a little dark out.

"13."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Uh-huh uh," I smirked as I reprimanded him. He stared at me then groaned when he remembered.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Hey don't be sad. It's what _you_ said. Anyways, why is 11 your lucky number?"

"I was born on November 11th, and on that day when I turned 11 that's when I first realized I was the Avatar. Also, at the southern airtemple I was always the 11th in line for food," he said while rubbing his slim belly. I giggled. He looked too cute.

 _Wow Katara, do you have a crush on your best friend?_

I ignored the voice in my head and asked, "How did you find out you were the Avatar?"

"It's a long and funny story," he started, "So, it was my birthday. On every airbender's birthday we would hold a big celebration about cherishing life. There would always be a huge cake. The birthday person would choose what flavor. Anyways, when it was my birthday, I wanted an egg custard cake. Monk Gyatso and some of the others had it out and ready, but Gyatso told me I couldn't have any yet. I guess I kind of went into a mini rage and... sort of, maybe, slightly waterbended him into a tree," he said while looking exteremely guilty.

"Aww that's okay!" I said. I was grabbing my mouth trying to keep the laughs from spilling out.

"No it wasn't! Do you know how long they had me on time-out?!" he pouted. He paused and looked up.

"So this is your dorm?" he asked me. I nodded and walked through the doors. Aang followed me like a lost puppy. I turned to look at him and saw him appreciating the pool. When he saw the staircase he scoffed.

"What, no waterfall or pool to help you guys up?"

"Well, not all of us feel the urge to bend ourselves places Mr. Avatar!" I screamed. He gave me wide eyes and made a shushing motion with his mouth.

"Katara, be quiet about that! Do you want someone to here you?!" he exclaimed. I immediately covered my mouth with my hand.

"Sorry," I squeaked. He slumped his shoulders.

"It's fine," he smiled, "Just be careful." I nodded. He walked closer to me so our noses were almost touching.

"And don't act like you didn't love being airbended all the way to the top floor," he smirked. I looked up at him and blushed. I gave a small laugh and moved to the staircase.

"What are you waiting for then?" I said giving him a come hither look. He laughed and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and paused before he jumped.

"What floor?"

"Oh duh, fourth please," I said, smiling. He nodded and easily lifted us to the fourth floor.

"I'm so glad they let people bend whenever they want here, as long as it doesn't cause trouble."

"I agree with you," I said as a walked down the hallway to my room. When we came across 406, I took my key out of my purse and opened the door.

"Ta-da." I said in a manner Aang had just done not too long ago. When we walked in I was looking at Aang to see what he thought. He was walking all around the room checking everything like a bill collector. I laughed at that.

He turned and gave me a weird look then continued.

"I'd say this is a pretty nice dorm room!"

"Thanks," I said as I unloaded my books on my desk.

"Hey! I never got to know why your favorite number is 13! I'm sorry, you can tell me now if you want."

I smiled at his goofiness.

"I guess it's not really lucky, it's just my favorite," I started, "I'm the 13th girl in my family line on my mother's side to start with a 'K'. I witnessed one of our sled dogs give birth to 13 puppies. And I was 13 when my mom passes away..." I said that last part quietly. I didn't look up at Aang. He was silent for a while and I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes. The next thing I knew I was being enveloped by a huge, warm hug.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," he whispered. I gave a shaky breath.

"It's okay. It's been a long time, but I still miss her. We lost her to cancer." I choked up and started to cry. Aang just held me closer.

"It's okay Katara," he comforted. I nodded and pulled back. I started to wipe my eyes with my sleeve.

 _I know this sounds weird, but Aang made me feel better about Mom than I've felt in a long time. He didn't dwell on it or bombard me with questions. He was gentle and understanding._

"Thanks," I sniffled and smiled at him. He smiled back. Then I heard a strange noise. He looked at me with his wide eyes.

"Sorry, I guess I'm getting kinda hungry," he said, looking sheepish. I just shook my head, smiled, and walked to the door.

"Lets go then!"

He jogged out the door and almost left me in the dust as I struggled to lock my door.

"Hey wait for me! You're my ride downstairs!"

"You can walk!" he shouted back. I grunted and ran after him after I finally and successfully locked my door. As I bound around the corner, I bumped into something rather hard. I almost hit the ground, but felt arms around me. I looked up and Aang was smirking down at me.

 _Why does he smirk all the damn time!?_

"We have to stop meeting like this," he said seductively. I laughed and twisted out of his grasp.

"Lets hurry to the staircase! I'm hungry." In a matter of minutes we were outside practically running to the cafe.

"Geez you run fast," I told him, barely keeping up.

"Magic airbender abilities, remember?"

"Shut up," I sulked at him. He laughed and started to run faster.

"Hey!" I yelled. There were barely any people out now, but the ones we past gave us weird looks. When we reached the cafe, I looked at their clock.

"Holy shit, it's 6:00!" I said while gasping for air. I looked up and Aang was already in line. I grunted and walked after him.

"That was very mean of you," I told him after we sat down with our food.

"What do you mean?" he said with a mouth full of vegetables. I gave him a look of disgust.

"You can't just leave a girl behind like that! Something terrible could've happened!"

He swallowed, "With an arm like yours, I doubt that."

For the next ten minutes we got to know each other a little more. I learned that he was closer to Monk Gyatso than any other Monk and heard some of his funny little adventures with his friends when he was a kid. I told him about me being the only waterbender in the South Pole and he thought that was really weird. I had told him that I don't really know why that is.

"We should figure out this study buddy thing soon. How about we figure it out after a week when we get used to everything and actually start having things to go off of?" I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," he said. When we got done with our food, we went to put our dishes on the conveyer belt and walked out. It was 6:15.

"Do you think they're still there?" Aang asked me.

"Let me call Sokka and see." I reached into my purse and pulled out my phone. I dialed his number and held the phone to my ear as Aang and I were standing outside the cafe.

After a couple rings he finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sokka, are you guys still playing tennis?"

"Yes! Oh my gosh On Ji and Suki are really good and have been going at it for 20 minutes now without anyone scoring! I don't think we plan on leaving any time soon."

"Wait, who's On Ji?"

"Oh, uh... Get her Suki!... um Yue's friend.. oh no... I think. Soryy Katara, I have to go. Talk to ya when you get here! Bye." I heard the click and lowered my phone.

"That was weird," Aang said. I didn't realise how close he was. He was breathing down my neck for a while before I turned and gave him a look. He looked startled and then backed off.

"Haha, sorry Katara. I didn't know I was that close."

"It's fine," I chuckled nervously.

 _Why does him being near me making me feel this way. Maybe it's because I've never had a boyfriend before and all this closeness to him is new. Not that he wants to become my boyfriend... I'm afraid that it might ruin our friendship._

"Do you know where the tennis court is?" I asked him.

"Ya, I think it's left of the soccer field. We'll figure it out when we get closer," he told me. We started walking in the direction of the fields.

The confortable silence gave me time to think about somethings.

 _I can't believe that I'm finally in college. I guess it won't feel real until we start having classes. I'm glad I will have some with Aang at least. Hopefully I will make new friends too._

 _I can't believe how quickly Aang and I became friends. I mean, sure it was a little rocky at first, but that's because he didn't want anyone knowing his secret. I love how he trusts me enough to keep his secret._

As we continued walking, I look over to see Aang looking down at me out of the corner of his eye. Once he saw I caught him looking, his eyes went back to infront of him. I swear I could've seen the slightest blush on his cheeks.

 _What was that all about?_

A little while after that we arrived at the fields. From where we were, I could see the tennis court.

"They're over there," I told Aang as I dragged him by his arm. He chuckled and let me lead him all the way down to the court where the others were. Currently, it was Yue against On Ji, while Sokka was by Suki applying ice to her forehead.

When we got there, I released Aang's arm when I realised how it might've looked to others. I began to feel my face warm up. I ignored the feeling in my stomach and ran over to Suki and Sokka with Aang trailing behind me.

"Oh my gosh Suki! What happened to you?!" I exclaimed. Suki gave me a weak laugh.

"On Ji is really good at tennis. Nailed me right in the face when I could'nt block it. I'm gonna be fine though, just a bruise," she then moaned loud, "Why such an ugly, dissgusting bump on my head the first day of college?!"

"It's ok babe. I think you look adorable!" Sokka leaned over to kiss her cheek. "You can tell people that you did worse to me." We all laughed at that. The image of Suki beating up Sokka seemed more of a reality than imaginary.

By now, Yue and On Ji were walking back over to where we were at, gasping for air and all sweaty. They had towels around their necks. Yue was wearing a light blue tank and black shorts while On Ji was in her pink sprots bra and red shorts, not caring who saw.

"So who wants to go next?" On Ji asked as she was drying her hair with her towel. When she brought her head back up, she gasped. I turned to where she was looking. She was looking at Aang for some reason with this stupid grin on her face.

 _Are you jealous? She's just looking like everyone else. It's not like he's repsonding to her._

On Ji walked up to Aang, completely ignoring me, and stuck out her hand. "I'm On Ji. And you are?"

Aang grabbed her hand and replied, "I'm Aang," he smiled politely. On Ji smiled widely back at him and released her hold on him.

"So who wants to play tennis next," On Ji repeated.

"I will," said a mystery voice behind our group.

* * *

 **Finally I got this chapter done! Katara's getting a little jealous, isn't she? And who is this mystery character?**

 **I bet some of you are wondering whether or not Toph will be brought into this. Don't worry she will, but not until later. Heck we aren't even through the first day! Cut me some slack I'm just trying to get a foundation set so I can begin to build everyone's character. Right now the only for sure pairings are Kataang and Sukka. Not sure how everyone else will be hooked up. Maybe you guys should give me some suggestions! Thanks again for being so patient everyone! Sorry if there are typos...**


End file.
